


Let Me Drive

by nerdqueenenterprise



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, oh yeah also paul has glasses bc anthony looks really amazing in them, what can i say gays this is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Paul and Hugh are en route to a cute little cabin in the woods for a very solitary winter holiday.





	Let Me Drive

Paul rubs the bridge of his nose again before pushing his glasses back into place, squinting into the snowstorm outside. Even without the snow he would probably only be able to see as far as twenty, thirty meters, darkness encroaching on the car from all sides. The street they’re on is narrow and winding its way through nothing but pine forests and mountain, buried in snow and darkness and freezing cold.

He accelerates again, leaning forward to scout out the path a bit better. He’ll have to thank Hugh later for making them rent the actual 4WD instead of the much cheaper Subaru, because the streets are in a lot worse condition than either of them thought.

The coffee is cold by now, of course. Paul pulls a face but swallows his mouthful anyways.

Hugh moves in the passenger seat, the jacket Paul had blanketed him with slipping down a little.

“Hey,” Hugh rasps.

Paul can’t look right now, but he knows the sleepy smile on Hugh’s face like the back of his hand.

“We’re almost there.”

Hugh hums and reaches for the coffee. He doesn’t even make a sound of complaint that it’s cold.

Paul blinks his eyes awake again and focuses on the road. 

At least they won’t get lost, because the next fork in the road will be their exit, and from then on it’ll be straight on to their cabin.

Hugh sits up properly, groaning softly, already fiddling with the temperature controls again because he can never seem to leave them alone.

Paul tries to focus back on the road. The snow is making it a little harder than he likes.

“Paul?”

“Yeah?”

“Let me drive for a while.”

“Hugh -”

“Not a question, my love.”

Paul brakes and lets the car idle.

“Come on, I’m not going to climb over you. Get out already.”

A quick trip through the cold later and Paul snuggles into Hugh’s discarded jacket. Hugh puts the car into forward again while adjusting his seat with the other hand.

“Almost there, my ass,” Hugh grumbles. “It’s another hour if the GPS is right. Go nappy.”

“I, uh, Hugh - nappy doesn’t mean…”

“I know. Shh. Go snoozies then.”

“I don’t want to know what that means either.” Paul takes his glasses off and folds them against his thigh before dropping them into one of the other cupholders. “Mhm. Wake me when we’re there.”

 

 

 

 

Paul wakes in front of a crackling fire, with the outer shell of Hugh’s ear the only thing that’s in focus, roughly fifteen centimeters away from his face, with Hugh’s breath puffing slowly against Paul’s neck.

The air smells of cinnamon and orange, and Hugh smells of Hugh. 

He stares against the ceiling. Hugh rented the cabin, promising Paul that it’d be great, and so far the couch feels good, better than the car seat, and the fire is nice, but he’d like to be able to see, just a little, so he can survey their holiday hideout.

Hugh shifts a little.

“What do you think? Enough to keep Mama Dragon off our tracks?”

“Oh, I’d love to be able to tell you that your mom is the bigger evil. Where’d you put my glasses?”

“Uh.”

“Hugh?”

“They might still be in the car.”

Paul sighs, making sure to direct his breath towards Hugh’s ear because Hugh hates it.

“Then how am I supposed to see my beautiful husband-to-be?”

“I’ll get them later. Don’t you have a second pair?”

“Yeah, on the vanity in the foyer of our place in Boston.”

“And you didn’t take them with you?”

“No, what for?”

“Seeing your beautiful husband-to-be when he forgets the first pair in the car?”

Paul laughs, settling his hands on Hugh’s ass to pull a little at it.

“To be fair - I did carry my sleeping husband-to-be out of the car, through a snowstorm, took off his shoes, let him sleep on the couch while I started a fire and got our stuff from the car.”

“That _is_ fair,” Paul acquiesces, trailing his right hand from Hugh’s butt all the way over his spine up to his neck to scritch at his hairline. “Hey, if you let me up, you can get changed into something comfy, I’ll get my glasses and a beer for you, and then I’ll start making dinner.”

“What’s for dinner? Also… did you seriously buy beer? Ew.”

“If you don’t like it, I also have vodka and juices and assorted stuff, so you can have a frilly cocktail, if you’d like. But I won’t kiss you if you want a Bloody Mary.”

“I won’t kiss you if you have a beer, either. Sex on the Beach, though, please?”

“…Hugh. It’s freezing-my-balls-off degrees out there and we’re in a forest. No, I’m not going to have s-”

Hugh groans loud enough to interrupt Paul. “That’s so not funny anymore, sweetling. Make a joke that’s a bit younger than that, please.”

“That’s your opinion. Let me up though?”

They disentangle themselves, Hugh rubbing his face against Paul’s arm for a moment before plonking back down.

“So, you want a Sex on the Beach or not?”

“I do, love. Thank you.”

 

 

 

 

Paul makes dinner and they eat it in front of the fireplace, and afterwards Hugh does the dishes and Paul gets changed into something more comfy before making Hugh a second cocktail and grabbing his beer.

Hugh joins him on the couch, reaching past him for his drink on the side table and using that moment to press a gently prickling kiss to Paul’s cheek.

“You know,” he begins, curling himself around Paul’s side. “I get that you want a summer wedding, but please understand that not being able to call you my husband for another five months is greatly inconveniencing me. You see, I’m gay, and thus I’m inconvenienced by having to suffer a whole five months more, including Pride month, without being married to my really queer husband to be. I’m also really looking forward to world’s quietest winter holiday, as far away from my family as possible, and I just think it’s really neat that we keep both your Jewish and my Christian traditions, because the more the merrier, and I can’t fucking wait to be married already.”

“You said I’m queer.”

“You are.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I am. I just, you said it, you know. Not bi. Queer. I like that. Um, also - I was thinking. About those winter time traditions. Now that we’ve moved together and that we’ll marry and all that. I think I should get a kiss for each day of Hanukkah. So… on the first day, I get one, and on the second day two, and so forth. I think I deserve that.”

“One kiss for the whole day, or…”

“No, one kiss for lighting the candle, you doof. I want twenty kisses each day. At least.”

Hugh turns his wrist just enough so that his drink doesn’t end up in Paul’s lap, and checks his watch.

“Well, I put the menorah on the windowsill behind us, and it’s three minutes past midnight, so… happy Hanukkah, my love. I’m going to have to kiss you now, with my mouth tasting all yucky of that evil, evil cocktail you made me.”

Paul laughs into the kiss.     

**Author's Note:**

> yep, i started a new series. don't look at me like that! don't judge me either! i'm just gonna bring this fandom as much cute fluffy content as i possibly can...  
> ... also tbh i like exploring different scenarios and all that, trying to figure out who culmets would be if they were around right now!
> 
> and as always: thank you for reading this lil thing! if you enjoyed it, please leave a comment and come say hi on [tumblr](http://www.shroom-boi.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
